


Deal

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Hermione refuses to be wrong.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 25





	Deal

Hermione’s raging through the library’s books like her life is depending on it, trying to forget Draco’s proud and narcissistic stare as she tries to found the one passage that we’ll end this little quarrel of theirs.

“You really had to drag the old library books for this, huh?”

“ _ **Shut up, I’m trying to think.**_ ”

He just chuckles as a response, watching her eyes rapidly going threw each word of each sentence of each book in the mere hope of finding the answer she’s looking for. She _knows_ that she’s right. He’s wrong. He _has_ to be wrong.

Because Hermione Granger is **never** wrong.

“You’re gonna be disappointed when you found out I’m right.”

“If you seriously think you’re right about this-” She shuts up when her eyes lay on the answer she was looking for, her expression faltering down. “ _Dammit._ ”

“I told you I was-”

“Yes, I admit it, you were right.” She loudly shuts the book with a frustrated pout, her eyes sending him back a glare. “I hate you.”

“Of course you do.” His smirk stretches out while he approaches his face to hers. “Because now you have to go on a date with me.”

God, she wishes she never made that deal.

“Why do you want to go on a date with me again?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” His lips lightly brush hers, and she hates the feeling it gives her. “ _You’re intriguing._ ”

And she doesn’t want to admit it, but he was to her too.


End file.
